


A Long Silver Bullet in a Well Greased Chamber

by orphan_account



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: BDSM, Gunplay, M/M, Post Torture Scene, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A Long Silver Bullet in a Well Greased Chamber

Snake awoke fearfully to the familiar sound of clicking footsteps and the clanging of spurs against the metal floor. He didn't need to lite his head up from the rock hard cot to know who was approaching his cell.

 _Christ...what does that Russian cowboy wannabe want from me now?_ Snake groaned internally;his annoyance laced with a tinge of fear.

"Hey there,Snake," Ocelot called out from beyond the bars;his tone almost teasing. Snake responded by turning his back towards him and letting out a discontented grunt.

"Oh,come on...are you still mad at me for what I did to you earlier?" The blonde man asked.

 _No shit,I'm still mad at you! You shot out my left eye,you little shit!_ Snake scolded. He knew better than to actually say that out loud,because talking back to your captors is like holding up a sign that says "hey,shoot me!".

"Is there any way I could make it up to you?"

"Letting me go is a start," Snake responded sarcastically.

"Well,aren't you a smart ass?" Ocelot scoffed. "I was thinking of something different actually."

That can't mean anything good... The agent gleamed.

The major opened up the cell doors and stepped inside;the smug smirk plastered on his face annoyed Snake to no end. From his pocket,Ocelot withdrew two leather straps.

Whether it be from weariness or a simple acceptance of the inevitable,Snake said and did nothing as Ocelot tied his hands together.

"You better not try and pull anything,you American dog! Because if you do I'll gladly put you up against a firing squad!" The Russian growled.

"Don't worry,I won't." Snake answered.

At this point he didn't care anymore what was going to happen to him as long as he'd still be breathing after this. Considering Ocelot's apparent infatuation with him,his chances are pretty high.

"Well,aren't you a good little prisoner? I'm gonna have some fun with you..." Ocelot cooed as he straddled the older man's hips and leaned in for a kiss. He trailed his lips down his scarred body ever so slowly;much to Snake's dismay.

 _God,could this kid speed up a little?!_ Snake's thoughts whimpered as he strained against his binds.

Ocelot payed his lover's needy body language no mind as he continued his little game;kissing down his body at a tortuously slow pace until he took his freed cock between his lips. The slick warmth brought by his skilled mouth was heavenly. Snake moaned and groaned in a very pornographic manner;and even louder when a lubed digit was inserted into him.

"Does my filthy American slut love it when I finger him?" Ocelot asked.

Snake's only response was a "yes,Major!" barely intelligible from his moans.

_Jesus Christ,what am I saying?! I guess being humiliated is better than being dead._

Ocelot released his prisoner's cock from his mouth and locked lips with him;suddenly there was a jab at his side from Snake's knee. The blonde man's immediate instinct was to pull out his revolver and aim it at him. Snake looked at his captor in pure fear that he might pull the trigger.

_So much for having a chance of survival._

Realizing his overreaction and observing Snake's expression,Ocelot let out a chuckle. As he was putting the revolver away,he took it out and looked at it with a devilish grin.

_This son of a bitch..._

"Maybe I could put this to use..." He thought aloud.

After secretly taking the bullets out,he positioned the weapon at the brunette's entrance. The cool metal felt weirdly pleasant against the searing heat of his hole,but he unaware that the gun was unloaded;a deliberate move from his captor.

He slowly pushed the barrel of the gun into him and bit down hard on his shoulder,causing his detainee to moan shamelessly. Snake has never felt more overwhelmed in his life. The pain,pleasure and fear blend together into a potent cocktail;making him completely inebriated and numb to any other senses. He strained against his binds more as he begged and pleaded for Ocelot to speed up his tortuous pace.

"What's the magic word,my American slut?" He asked.

"P-please,Ocelot! Fill my ass up with your gun and touch my cock,please! I can't take it anymore! I need you!" He begged shamelessly.  

"That's a good slut," Ocelot praised as thrust his gun into him brutally as he took him into his mouth once again.

 _I'll say...this is so embarrassing_.

Snake stared up at the ceiling as him mind fogged up with pleasure until his eyes knitted shut. He felt warmth pool under his navel grow and grow as cum dribbled out of the slit.

White flashed behind his eyelids as he released into the Russian's mouth.

"You taste good," Ocelot praised and he gulped down Snake's cum.

"Let's turn you around so we can have more fun," he said teasingly as he positioned Snake's body into all fours.

He unbuttoned his pants and rested his throbbing on the cleft of his ass.

"You want it don't you?"

_Not really,but it's not like I have a choice._

"Yes...please..." He moaned desperately.

"Mmh...good boy," Ocelot grinned as he pushed his hardened cock into him;spanking him between every other thrust;sending sharp tingles throughout Snake's body.

Ocelot grabbed Snake's chestnut hair and pulled a switchblade to his neck;making shallow cuts and lapping up the scarlet ichor.

"Keep it up,baby. Clench around my thick cock more," he growled into his ear. Followed by a stream of Russian curses as his pace became punishing.

Eventually,with a loud groan,Ocelot released himself inside Snake. Once he had his fill,he unceremoniously undid his binds,pulled up his pants and left.

 _That wasn't as bad as I expected_. Snake thought as he laid on his bed like nothing happened


End file.
